AHS might just be better than Goode
by A Hermione H
Summary: I wasn't the most popular kid at AHS, that was for sure. If you transfer halfway through the semester because your old school kicked you out, well, you can't really be popular. Goode was good, but my best friend disappeared in autumn semester (God, it sounds like I'm on a TV show.) Harrison Wevers was not expecting to see his long lost friend at his new high school. Surprise!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, they are the property of Rick Riordan and his by all rights.**

 **Hey, so I'm back with the second story/chapter in two days! I hope you've all enjoyed the second chapter of LIFEGOESON, and if not go check it out after reading this!**

 **So here's the story:**

* * *

I wasn't exactly the most popular kid at AHS, that was for sure. If you transfer halfway through the semester because your old school kicked you out, well, you can't really be _popular_.

Goode was, well, good and all, but my best friend disappeared during autumn semester (oh, God, it sounds like I'm on a reality TV show.) and it didn't make anything better, did it. Only three people knew my name, for heaven's sake; James, who had a teacher for a dad and everyone shied away from him, in case he got them into trouble. Ria, a small Asian girl who had been classified as the 'geek' of the school, though on the volleyball team, soccer team and the softball team. Then finally a guy called Will, he wanted to be a doctor and was always muttering about medicine or something similar. He was the first person I met at AHS and I stuck with him because he made life interesting.

So there I was, sitting with my friends in the AHS cafeteria when _he_ walked in. A boy, wearing a purple hoodie, with a flash of orange that could be seen underneath, his unruly black hair clearly needing a haircut, so much so that it was covering his eyes.

Will gasped in shock, I turned to give him a strange look. "What?"

In that moment I realised the cafeteria had gone silent.

The mystery boy turned towards my voice, and what you could see of his eyes widened in recognition. A mutter rippled through the rest of the school as he made his way towards us. He did seem a bit familiar, but I could have seen him around the city for all I knew. Though he made a

beeline straight for Will, and embraced him in a bone crushing hug. "Gods, I thought I would be alone here. Sorry that I forgot about you being here at AHS. Goode wouldn't accept me again after the disappearance, even with Paul pulling strings."

My mind slowly started to piece together the information this guy was giving me, as the noise in the cafeteria increased. Gods, Goode, Paul, disappearance. I was pretty sure that it was Percy Jackson standing right in front of me. He continued speaking to Will, clearly not having noticed me. "How's Nico by the way; I haven't seen anyone apart from Annabeth over the past few weeks of trying to clear everything up with Goo- Harrison?" Percy's emerald eyes turned to me, yep, definitely Percy.

"Hi?" A unmanly squeak came out of my mouth. I coughed to lower my voice and regain my confidence. "Um... yeah, I got kicked out of Goode."

Percy raised an eyebrow at me, trying to work something out in his head. "So, who's the swim captain now?" I shrugged, having no clue whatsoever. And trust him to be concerned about only the swim team, at his old school.

"Maybe Danny Robinson, I dunno. But how do you know Will?" I leaned forward on my elbows.

"He's my cousin," He sent a look at Will, "once removed, I think?" My current best friend nodded his bright blond head. "Yeah, his dad is my cousin."

"You have more than two cousins?" I'd been introduced to Thalia and Nico on visits to his house where they were either staying or they were appearing.

"Uhh... yeah. My Uncle Z has a lot of children. Then Uncle H has about three."

Percy rolled his eyes at Will, who rolled his eyes as well, almost as if they were sharing an inside joke.

"And only four of them are even close to my age and don't have kids."

Will tapped Percy on the shoulder. "You forgot umm... _Arty_."

Percy raised an eyebrow at him trying to work out who _Arty_ was, finally he seemed to have one of those lightbulb moments you see in movies. "Oh, and then the twelve year old feminist cousin who hates me and everyone else and has sworn against men for eternity." Will coughed to poorly cover up a laugh. An awkward silence grew between us, though the noise was getting bigger in the cafeteria.

"Um... So how's life?"

Percy chewed on his lip, as if he was sifting through the information and censoring any bad stuff.

"I finally met my grandmother, who really doesn't like me. Um... met Thalia's younger brother Jason who was kidnapped at the age of two. Met Nico's sister Hazel."

"You have more cousins?" My eyebrows raised incredulously, he's already told me that there are about 13 and now there are more! His uncles are ridiculous. But as far as I was aware Percy was an only child, thank goodness. Percy nodded, "What about you?"

"Um... not much, we went up to Michigan. _Again_!" Percy laughed, knowing of my hatred for Michigan and the rest of my family. Let's just say they were boring and too religious for my liking. "Aunt Charlene is a nightmare."

Percy nodded, before turning to Will and speaking to him in a strange language. The blond boy shrugged before replying in the same language. Ria choked on her food as she heard them speak. James and I both shot her worried looks, "You alright?"

"That's Greek." Percy and Will turned back to us as Ria was speaking.

Will's face had a soft kind of confusion on it. "Did you understand?"

Ria shook her head, hair flying everywhere. "Not much, just a bunch of 'you's 'I's and a couple of 'father's."

Percy visibly relaxed, letting out a huge sigh before Will hit him in the gut.

* * *

The rest of the day actually managed to go quite normally, I told Percy that Coach Hedge the swim coach was still looking for people to join. At this comment Percy had just laughed and agreed to go to swimming club after school.

Will and Percy continued to have random hushed conversations in Greek, invariably ending in Will elbowing Percy in the stomach. It finally got to the end of the day, so that I could drag Percy into the pool. Internally smirking, I knew that with Percy on the team we would win pretty much every swim meet. Considering how well he did at Goode, I'm pretty sure he holds the state record.

Coach Hedge seemed ever so slightly surprised when Percy walked in. Just slightly. "CUPCAKE?" Slightly loud, that is. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Coach ran over to hug Percy, who relented. "Hey Coach, I got kicked out of Goode."

Coach Hedge was grinning giddily, "With you here we are going to win EVERY SINGLE SWIM MEET!"

Kieran Leatherbarrow (I can't believe that is an actual name) glowered at Coach Hedge's shouting. Kieran was the team's star swimmer, until (I guess) then.

Percy shrugged awkwardly, "Yeah, yeah keep your voice down. How are Mellie and Chuck?"

Coach Hedge shrugged in return. "Good, I guess. Mellie got a job at Camp."

Ah, the mysterious Camp. That would explain why he knew Coach Hedge. Coach clapped his hands together drawing the attention of the team, "ANYWAY CUPCAKES! GATHER ROUND! We have a new teammate today."

This was answered by a lot of yelling:

"But you haven't even seen him swim!"

"Why doesn't he have to try out?"

"I bet he's not that good."

Coach Hedge pulled out his baseball bat and waved it threateningly at the rest of the swim team. "Not a word, he's probably better than all of you. If you really want me too, fine, I'll try him out. LEATHERBARROW, JACKSON IN THE POOL NOW!"

Kieran glowered at the Coach again, he does that a lot.

Percy bobbed awkwardly on the balls of his feet, "Uhh... Gl-Coach I don't have anything to swim in."

Coach Hedge had the most evil smile on his face I had ever seen, "That's why we have spares, isn't it?" Percy visibly gulped.

* * *

After ten minutes of searching, we finally found a pair of trunks that weren't too smelly and actually fitted Percy. We then walked into the changing room and Percy took his shirt off. I was speechless to say the least. My best friend's back was littered in scars. Some were clearly from knives, others from things that I couldn't recognise. Under his ribcage was a round-ish wound, that if I knew any better, I would say came from an arrow. On his left forearm there was a black tattoo, with a stripe that looked like the beginning of a barcode and a trident along with the letters SPQR. He caught me staring at his arm and just shrugged at my puzzled expression. "Family tradition on my dad's side." Then he just walked out of the changing rooms ready for the 'try out'.

* * *

"You ready, new kid?" Kieran sneered at Percy, who nodded mutely before looking back to the pool. "Too scared to reply? You're clearly nothing much."

I saw Percy roll his eyes, before nodding to Coach Hedge to indicate that he was ready, and taking up an easy but professional racing dive starting position.

"Okay then! Take your marks, GO!" The two of them plunged into the water. Percy had a better dive and a better underwater phase than Kieran, I can tell you that. He must have spent about fifteen metres under before coming out of the water to breathe somewhat forcefully. He swam through the water like a dolphin; looking more at home than he did on land. I blinked and then suddenly he was at the end of the 50m pool. How did he do that?

"Jackson wins in 19 seconds."

Kieran stuck his head out of the water from where he was at the 25m mark. "That's... That's impossible."

Percy actually stuck his tongue out. I shouldn't be surprised by that.

Coach Hedge came to stand next to Percy, who wasn't even panting, "Who else has an issue with Jackson joining the team?" Silence answered him back. "Good. Now twenty lengths of front crawl! No slacking!"

The team groaned, but reluctantly got into the water to do as we had been told.

Percy grinned at me, "How did I meet Coach Hedge? He worked at Camp over the summer, he accompanied us on one of our Outward Bound trips." It's funny that he knew Coach Hedge, I mean, it was really a massive coincidence that they were both here.

"But, dude, how do you do it? Like one moment you were at one end of the pool, next moment you were at the other."

Percy shrugged, "Natural talent I guess, my dad's quite a good swimmer."

"You don't say."

"I like swimming! Better than doing baseball and facing all of the bullies, anyway."

I shrugged. Fair point. "But seriously dude, you're awesome!" Percy shrugged, and no more was said. With hindsight, maybe I should've really grilled him. Considering how weird everything was going to get.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Rate and Review, I always love hearing feedback and constructive criticism makes everyone a better author, so whether I've made a grammar or spelling mistake or if you feel someone was out of character just put it in a comment so that I can understand where I went wrong. Thanks!**


End file.
